


Circles

by downtowndystopia



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downtowndystopia/pseuds/downtowndystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aquariansarehumanitarians prompted:</p><p>Um um um... a prompt for if you're still doing reigisa one-shots: Nagisa has black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Rei decides that this isn't beautiful and that something must be done. (Feel free to take this in any direction you want)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei yells after practice.

“What is it Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks. “Are you okay? You seem red as a tomato.”

Rei blushed. “No, Nagisa-kun have you looked in a mirror lately?” he asks. “You have dark circles under your eyes.”

“So?”

“ _So,”_ Rei says pointedly. “You’re neglecting your health! Nothing is less beautiful than that.”

“Are you saying I’m not beautiful?” Nagisa asks, hurt.

“Yes!,” Rei says, ignorant to his boyfriend’s insulted features. “Nothing is beautiful about dark circles under your eyes.”

“Well maybe—maybe I don’t care what you think!” Nagisa says. “You don’t matter anyways, whatever.” And with that eh walks off, much to Rei’s confusion.

“Nagisa wait!” Rei yells, wondering what he’d said so wrong to make Nagisa run away.

\--

“It was you saying he’s not beautiful,” Haru says.

“Definitely that,” Rin agrees.

“Probably not the best move for an early relationship,” Makoto suggests.

_Well shit._

\--

“Rei-chan stop calling me!” Nagisa yells at his phone in tears.

“Nagisa-kun if you could just listen to me for a second—“

 _Click_.

He’d really fucked up. There is only one way he can fix this.

“Rei-chan?” Nagisa asks, blinking up at his boyfriend on his front door. “It’s, like, 9pm what the hell?”

“Nagisa-kun!” Rei began. “When I said you did not look beautiful I did not mean you, I meant the idea of you going without sleep or being stressed to the point of having dark circles under your eyes is not beautiful. You are always beautiful. Even with dark circles under your eyes, but please get some more sleep or eat some iron because I’m worried about you.”

Nagisa blinks twice before jumping into Rei’s arms. “Awwwwe Rei-chan you care! And you don’t think I’m ugly?”

“Nagisa-kun I could never find you to be ugly, you are the most beautiful person I know.”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa says. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem Nagisa-kun,” Rei says. “It’s past 9pm now though so please go to bed. I don’t want to see those dark circles under your eyes anymore.”

“Rei-chan it’s a Friday night,” Nagisa whines.

“Nagisa,” Rei chastises. “What will it take for you to go to bed right now?”

Nagisa thinks about it. “I know! I’ll be able to sleep better if Rei-chan is beside me!”

Rei is about to protest when he realizes that he honestly doesn’t care (and is quite tired himself from jogging over). “Fine, but no funny business!” Rei says.

“I promise!” Nagisa swears. He’s not had a better sleep in months.

 

 

%MCEPASTEBIN%


End file.
